


Looking for Freedom Art

by QueenoftheBritons



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Rewrite, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheBritons/pseuds/QueenoftheBritons
Summary: Art done for my fic Looking for Freedom:Uther has died and is succeed by Arthur, reluctant but determined to make good choices for his kingdom. When the new king tries to take a break from Camelot just for an afternoon, he runs into an idiot who he can't quite seem to shake off. Unfortunately for him, that idiot is also a sorcerer; what will he reveal to Arthur about the truth behind the Great Purge and Magic's Defender?
Relationships: Balinor & Nimueh (Merlin), Balinor & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen & Leon (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mordred & Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois & Nimueh (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Looking for Freedom Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking for Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688797) by [QueenoftheBritons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheBritons/pseuds/QueenoftheBritons). 




End file.
